Healing in Battle
by Bite Me Anyday
Summary: What happens when the Cullens decide to adopt a trouble teen named Bella? Lets just say Edward isn't part of the family but works for the biggest criminal in town, Bella's now controlling and sex addict boyfriend. Will she finally have enough & move on?


**Hello ****people ****of t****he ****world,**

**Well ****I ****wrote ****this ****story ****when ****I ****was ****13 ****and ****never ****finished ****it ****so ****I ****decided ****to ****edit ****the ****chapter ****and ****continue ****on ****with ****the ****story. ****I ****got ****very ****positive ****reviews ****from ****this ****chapter ****before ****and ****I t****ook ****many ****suggestions ****into ****consideration ****when ****rewriting ****it. ****I ****hope ****you ****all ****like ****the ****new ****version! ****ALSO ****I'M ****LOOKING ****FOR ****A ****BETA ****READER!**

**I ****do ****not ****own ****Twilight, ****otherwise ****I ****wouldn't ****be ****writing ****here****:)**

**_Chapter_****_1: _****_New _****_Beginnings_**

* * *

"Stay in the car Isabella and wait until I come back" ordered Scarlett. "Sure" I sarcastically responded. Here I was, in Starlett's car _waiting_ and _wasting_ time to meet my new and alluring family. _The __Cullen's_. I already acknowledged what characteristics they _obviously_ had. From my perspective the neighborhood screamed _money_. Vivid flowers were sighted along with tall and flourishing trees in every corner. Children were safely riding their imprudent bikes in groups. The houses were all the same; overly massive, crystal white, and surrounded by a shit load of land.

I could honestly care less then to stay locked up in this heated hatred car. I kicked the door open and inconsiderately walked my way to the front door. To my surprise, the door was swiftly unlocked. Did these people _not_care about the preponderance of criminals who could amply take and destroy any thing in their home? Figures it didn't matter in this side of Los Angeles. No insecurity existed, no crises or danger.

I unhesitatingly marched in quietly. Scarlett was talking to them about my past as she has done to dozens of families before.

"Well there's a lot to tell from Isabella. She is very intelligent and an inestimable girl. However she also isn't very gratitude about things and frankly is troublesome" spoke Scarlet very straightforward.

"Oh my, what do you mean by troublesome" said someone, surprisingly mother like.

"Well Isabella has been in and out of foster homes since she was a young, seven year old child. When I found her, she was helpless and alone. Her mother was with someone who abused Bella."

"Who's Bella?" asked, I assumed, a boy who was somewhat my age. "My apologies, Isabella prefers to be called Bella. It's a better suiting name for her." Scarlett replied.

"Anyway, Bella was physically and sexually abused by her mothers boyfriend at the time. A witness reported this and the police quickly pressed charges. She was given to our custody and I tried to search for someone to take the authority of being her full guardian. Her biological father was in prison and hadn't heard of his daughter in years. We weren't left with many options so she was soon in and out of foster homes or in social care hands. Families refused her and now Bella is dismayed. She is hurt and reluctant to new people."

I kept walking quietly. Roaming the mansion these people call home. I saw Scarlett to my right and the rest of the family, I _think_. I hadn't noticed it but this wasn't a typical house. The first thing that I was amazed by was the wooden staircase that ran up to the center of the upper house and to an exceptional chandelier. Every detail along the walls and furniture seemed specifically planned to complement each other design. I was right; they obviously had _money_.

"Wow" the boy or _man_ who was absurdly large and muscular spoke.

"However as dismayed as that girl may be she isn't stupid. Bella started going back to her old neighborhood. There she began to smoke, and drink and… one day Bella showed up for an interview with a tattoo running down her spine. It was fake, of course but the girl's only 16 and she's been reported by other foster teens to be sleeping around. I learned to love and care for her _deeply_, but, she needs support. I hope that you can understand that and try to regulate her misbehavior."

Scarlett left out the part were this was my last opportunity. If not, I would be represented as a legal adult in court and be on my own. I didn't know why I shouldn't just screw with this family and let myself be. I wasn't a child anymore; it was clearly proven with what I've experienced.

"Yes, yes of course. We will certainly be willing to help her through anything she may face here. My family and I are good Christians and would take a chance like this any day. My lord, what kind of life must this poor child have had," the mother like figure said filled with pity.

I cleared my throat since no one realized I was standing here yet. All their faces turned to my direction in that instinct. Scarlett's face was the first that I gazed at. You couldn't possibly ignore the sinful stare she gave me. I could easily tell she was conditionally irritated in one look.

"Hello…" I lightly spoke while looking at my new family. They all still held their gaze down at me; eyes in slight shock with their mouths open wide. My mouth also hung open as I looked at them as well…

There were two guys and a petite young girl along with, I am assuming the parents. I could not instantly look away from the males; they were both quite attractive.

One was unbelievably huge. He seemed around eighteen but his body begged a different status. He also had curly dark hair and blue desiring eyes. I stared at him for a slight second and smiled. He responded with a grin as well that visibly showed his dimples. I could certainly get used to _screwing_ around here.

And then there was the other boy who was younger looking but still older then I was. He had light brown hair, almost blonde. He certainly was slimmer compare to his brother, yet, still athletic. I searched further down to the center of his pants but quickly gazed back up. This wasn't the time for my perverted mind. However, by the looks of their faces, it didn't seem like our thoughts were to far of a differ.

The young girl looked up to her brothers then back to me. She was somewhat shorter then I was. Though, she seemed a couple of years younger. She could possibly be fourteen or fifteen at most. Her hair was fairly short. I guess I could be a bit envious of her pretty little face.

"Excuse me" Scarlett spoke casually and headed my way, hastily to the door where I stood.

"Didn't I tell you to stay inside the car and wait until _I_ walked you in" she quietly screeched at me.

"I got bored in there and plus I'm not some dog you can walk" I responded loudly enough for the rest of the Cullen's to hear. Scarlett grabbed my arm from behind and pinched me. I didn't flinch. This wasn't even a comparison to pain. I knew and possibly lived in pain.

"Bella you're going to ruin this interview and I _truly_believe this might be the family. Please just shut up for the next conversation and act appropriately," Scarlett whispered.

I reluctantly nodded in persuasive. We walked back to where Scarlett stood before I entered.

"Well excuse me for taking to long but let me introduce you to everyone Bella" Scarlett pushed me forward, towards them.

"Ummm... I'm Bella" I spoke prickly. This was a routine for me. Though, the second Scarlett mentioned I was sixteen or about my past I didn't even get to the introducing part in most interviews. Scarlett was probably right about this family. They seemed oddly kind and like they cared. Fair enough to be polite.

"Hello Bella, this is my wife Esme and my name is Carlisle." Carlisle spoke while shrugging and then hugging his wife, Esme. I smiled at them, in doubt, then someone started to speak from the other side of the room.

"Hi I'm Alice" the young girl came up and forced a hug on me. This was strange, but I kind of mysteriously liked being hugged by a kid. She smiled and settled back down in her position before.

"Boys would you please introduce your selves" Carlisle spoke after neither guys said anything. They hesitated but continued their stare at me.

The taller and muscular boy spoke first. "Hi… I…I…I mean I'm Emmett." Clearly he felt some affection for me. Only guys would stutter at the sight of seeing me. I mean, I wasn't conceited, but I'd have to be stupid to not know what I looked liked or to not have heard all the compliments. My outside beauty didn't mean too much to me, it was just something that got passed down by my parents.

After Emmett introduced himself, he then came forward and gestured a simple handshake. Once he went back, the other guy there came forward almost as a natural plug.

"Hello, my name is Jasper…Jasper Hale. I was a foster child too" he spoke swiftly while taking my hand and giving it a slight kiss. Jasper definitely had a southern charm and I instantly knew from the sound of his voice that he was not related to the rest of them.

"Okay Mr. And Mrs. Cullen I think its about time we have the discussion" Scarlett announced. They all nodded in agreement and went back into another room, which seemed like an office, and of course it had lots of _privacy_.

I stared after them until Scarlett closed the door. Once the door was shut I didn't know what to do. I awkwardly turned around and gazed back at the three bodies standing in front of me. I looked over and went swiftly to the couch. I sat in the center and tried to act as if I were lost in thought. The two boys followed after me and sat in front of me on the other couch. Alice sat beside them on a chair. They stared at me and didn't say anything.

The room stayed silent and I could feel the awkward energy surrounding us. No one spoke and I could faintly hear the conversation going on in the other room. It seemed like hours had passed just by being in this house with people I didn't know, which made me uncomfortable.

"So…" Emmett said trying to start a conversation. I figured I might as well respond. "So, umm is it just you guys living here?" I asked. My tone seemed fairly bored and monotone so I attempted to act like I was really interested in getting to know them.

The light haired boy, Jasper responded to my question "Well yeah it's just mom, dad, Emmett, Alice and me. We do have a sister named Rosalie but she's off in college at the moment." I nodded my head and then was left with silence again. This time the silence stayed and continued on for another twenty minutes until a door was opened and out came Scarlett.

Scarlett's face was filled with relief and anxiety at the same time as she walked over. Followed by her, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen came out of the room and had pure joy and excitement on their expressions. I stood up and followed Scarlett's way as she waved me to come outside.

"Children can you please come here we want to tell you something" Carlisle spoke. I looked over and acknowledged it didn't include me.

They gathered together and went to another room. This house was starting to scare me of how many rooms were beyond of what I originally imagined. Once I was outside with Scarlett, she hugged me with so much strength that I was surprised considering she was as tiny as me.

"So I'm guessing I am going to live here now?" I broke the words out when she let go.

"Yes you are. Don't you see how good this is? Someone finally accepts you and where you come from. Now you can stay here until your old enough to take care of yourself. Come on Bella this has to be better then staying with the social care takers."

"Scar I can take care of myself very well you know," I hesitated, "But your definitely right about it being better here than at that horrific orphanage. Plus I do like those boys" I said mischievously with a grin.

She dropped her mouth open and gave me another angst look. "They are your brothers now, officially. And you better behave. No more sneaking out, drinking, using drugs and most importantly having sex. I love you to death honey but I _will_ murder you if I find out your miserably selling yourself. You are only and barely 16."

I wanted to laugh at her words, as I was a good liar. It was always best for her to think I was doing _those_ things when I knew I had other objectives. "Okay okay no need to lecture me," I added.

"And as I forgot to mention, you will not be going to see that boyfriend of yours. Do you here me? I am ordering you to stop going back to your other house. Why do you even like it over there, don't you remember what they used to do to you?"

With that the flashbacks came to me, racing through my head. "Yea, I remember..." I spoke in a hurtful tone.

"Sorry Bella, I'll come back here in a week or so okay. Now I have to go if I want to make it back at my house before dark. Stay here, listen to them and try to act like a well behaved girl I know you are" Scarlett said while giving me another tight hug. "Bye Scar" I said almost angrily again.

She left and I was stuck there outside feeling like a child who was just dropped off at a babysitter's house while their parent went out. After a minute or so I had no desire to stay outside any longer so I walked inside the house once again. I shut the front door behind me and their standing was my entire new family.

"Hi sweetie, were just going to let you settle in tonight. I am sure you don't have much belongings considering the ummm… _exposing_ clothes you have on." Esme said gesturing to my outfit with a slight smile. "You'll have a new closet by tomorrow, Alice please show Isabella her new room."

"Yes mother" Alice spoke kindly.

I went next to her as she led me around the hallway and up to the stairs. I shouldn't have worn 3-inch heels today. They weren't as suitable for walking nevertheless climbing never-ending stairs.

"Here you go this is your room, it's across from mine and Jasper's" Alice commented while pointing to what I would refer to as the master bedroom. It was large in every way. Maybe _too_ large. The only thing I wouldn't mind was the king size bed in the center. That could be _very_ useful considering Jasper was next door to me. Things could get very…

RING, RING, RING

My phone rang. I didn't want to answer but it might be Scarlett. I looked over to my phone and it was a private phone number. I didn't answer the phone and the ringing stopped but I soon received a text message.

Bella where the _hell_ are you?

I need you right _now _and I already paid for tonight.

I'm sending Edward over so don't keep me waiting!

J-

* * *

**Yes ****so ****this ****is ****was ****the ****chapter. ****I ****really ****liked ****the ****idea ****of ****this ****story ****so ****I ****hope ****you ****guys ****like ****it ****too.**

**Whose ****J? ****I'll ****still let ****the ****the ****readers ****decide ****by ****tomorrow ****soooo ****leave ****a ****review!****Lets ****face ****it, ****I'm ****a ****review ****whore ****AND ****I ****ADMIT ****IT! ****Lol ****but ****seriously ****the ****more ****reviews ****the ****faster ****the ****updates. Next chatper I promise Edward! :)**


End file.
